Literary Arthuriana
Medieval ; Anonymous * Annales Cambriae (The Welsh Annals) * Culhwch and Olwen (Culhwch ac Olwen) * The Norman Dragon (Draco Normannicus) * Meriadoc (Historia Meriadoci) * The Childhood of Gawain (De ortu Waluuanii) * [[Historia (First Variant)|First Variant of Geoffrey's Historia]] * Erex Saga * Ivens Saga * The Knight with the Two Swords (Le Chevalier as deus espees) * Tristano Riccardiano * Arthur and Gorlagon * Fergus * Brut Tysilio * Vulgate Cycle Romances: * Post-Vulgate Cycle Romances: * Prose Tristan * Palamedes (romance) * [[Anglo-Norman Prose Brut|Anglo-Norman Prose Brut]] * Arthur and Merlin (Of Arthour and Merlin) * Wigamur * Lohengrin * Blandschandin * Edolanz * Der Mantel * Middle Dutch Perceval (Perchevael) * Tirol und Fridebrant * Tristan als Mönch * German Prose Lancelot (Prosa-Lancelot) * The Vengeance of Raguidel (Wrake van Ragisel) * The Romance of the Knight of the Sleeve| (Ridder metter mouwen) * Lancelot and the Hart with the White Foot (Lanceloet en het hert met de witte voet) * Gawain and Kay (Walewein ende Keye) * Torec * Tristano panciatichiano * The Romance of Gawain * Haerra Ivan, or The Knight with the Lion (Hærra Ivan) * Sir Gawain and the Green Knight * Segremors * Der Rheinische Merlin * Tristan and Isolde (Tristrant und Isalde) ; Albrecht * Jüngerer Titurel ; Aneirin * The Gododdin (Y Gododdin) ; Bauduin Butors * Romance of the Sons of King Constans (Roman de fils du roi Constans) ; Chretien de Troyes * Erec and Enide (Erec et Enide) * Cliges * Lancelot, or The Knight of the Cart (Le Chevalier de la Charette) * Yvain, or The Knight with the Lion (Le Chevalier au Lion) * Perceval, or The Story of the Grail (Le Conte du Graal) ; Elihart von Oberg * Tristan (Tristrant) ; Geoffrey of Monmouth * Historia regum Britanniae (History of the Kings of Britain) * Life of Merlin (Vita Merlini) ; Geoffrey Chaucer * The Wife of Bath's Tale ; Gildas * De excidio et conquestu Britannie (Concerning the Ruin and Conquest of Britain) ; Gottfried von Strassburg * Tristan ; Guillaume le clerc * Ferguut ; Hartmann von Aue * Iwein, or The Knight with the Lion * Erec ; Heinrich von Freiberg * Tristan ; Heinrich von Leinau * Der Wallaere ; Heinrich von dem Türlin * Diu Crône (The Crown) ; Konrad von Stoffeln * Gauriel von Muntabel ; "Nennius" * Historia Brittonum (History of the Britons) ; Lawman * Brut ; Marie de France * Lanval ; Thomas Malory * Le Morte Darthur ; Der Pleier * Garel von dem blünhenden Tal * Tandareis und Flordibel * Meleranz ; Robert de Boron * Story of Merlin (Histoire de Merlin) * “Didot”-Perceval ; Rustichello da Pisa * Compilation ; Der Stricker * Daniel von dem Blühenden Tal ; Ulrich von Türheim * Tristan ; Wace * Brut (Roman de Brut) ; Wolfram von Eschenbach * Parzival * Titurel (fragments) ; Ulrich Füetrer * Book of Adventure (Buch der Abenteuer) Early Modern Victorian ; Alfred Tennyson * The Idylls of the King * The Lady of Shalott Contemporary ; Bernard Cornwell * The Warlord Chronicles ** The Winter King ** Enemy of God ** Excalibur ; Mercedes Lackey * Gwenhwyfar, The White Spirit ; John Steinbeck * The Acts of King Arthur and His Noble Knights ; Anya Seton * Avalon ; Mary Stewart * The Crystal Cave (1970) * The Hollow Hills (1973) * The Last Enchantment (1979) * The Wicked Day (1983) * The Prince and the Pilgrim (1995) ; T. H. White *The Sword in the Stone * The Once and Future King * The Book of Merlyn ; Marion Zimmer Bradley *The Mists of Avalon Young Adult Fiction Meg Cabot *Avalon High Category:Historical Arthur Category:Literary works